memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Observation lounge
as seen from space]] The observation lounge or conference lounge was a special designation referring to the briefing room on ''Galaxy'' and starships. The room was used as a meeting place for the ship's senior staff as well as special events and gatherings. Some went to the observation lounge simply for the view. Admiral Jameson usually found himself in the ship's observation lounge looking out at the stars just prior to a mission. ( ; ) On both the Galaxy and Sovereign classes, the room was elongated and spans the entire area aft of the bridge on Deck 1. There were a series of seven viewports, composed of transparent aluminum ( ) spanning from close to the floor to up along the angled ceiling, which face the rear of the ship. ( ) and , as well as the potential Ten Forward seen in .}} Galaxy class ]] ]] The observation lounge on the Galaxy class was connected to the bridge through a short ramped corridor, which originated at the upper starboard alcove of the bridge and led to a door on the starboard side of the conference lounge. Another door, on the port side of the room, led to another corridor. ( ), at the end of which was a turbolift. The shape of the conference table matched the curvature of the exterior hull, and had seating and data pads for ten individuals. The captain usually sat at the head of the table, at either side. In 2365, two display screens were added and located at either side of the room, behind the table and adjacent to the doors. The observation lounge was decorated by plants, and had two replicator terminals. ( ) USS Enterprise-D For a number of years, the wall opposite the windows on the featured an -style display of scale sculptures of six of the Earth vessels previously commissioned as the USS Enterprise as of 2364 ( ). This display was removed for unspecified reasons in 2368. Also at this time, ribbed light vents were added below the windows. ( ) }} In 2369, the display screens were permanently illuminated, with the port display showing information about the Enterprise systems and the starboard display giving status reports of various Starfleet vessels. ( ) , although the sculptures of the ships were returned to the back wall.}} The conference lounge served a multitude of purposes; in addition to being a meeting place, it could also host informal parties ( ) and held events for "Captain Picard Day." ( ) In late 2367, the observation lounge was decompressed after the transparent aluminum of a window was temporarily phased out of normal space by pockets of subspace instability in a dark matter nebula. ( ) In 2370, effects due to the D'Arsay archive transformed the observation lounge into a swamp. ( ) , the captain's dining room in and , Beverly Crusher's rehearsal room in , a meeting room where the Federation Archaeology Council gathers in and the officer's mess in . The set was rebuilt for a brief scene during , although there were several minor changes from the original design.}} Sovereign class ]] ]] The layout of the Sovereign class observation lounge was similar to that of the Galaxy class; the conference table was curved in a similar manner, and there was also the same number of seats. However, the room connected directly to the bridge via two doors on either side of the master systems display. Steps inside the lounge led down to the table level. The room also lacked viewscreens during the early 2370s. USS Enterprise-E In 2373, the conference lounge also had a "past Enterprises" display, though it took the form of a large glass case enclosing seven full models on stands (the Enterprise-D being the most recent). The display was damaged when Captain Jean-Luc Picard smashed the case with a phaser rifle in a fit of hysteria following an attack from his one-time abductors, the Borg. ( ) By 2379, the case was split to either side of a new, large computer terminal and the doors were relocated. ( ) . That revamped set was later connected to the Bridge for the first time in . For its appearance in the ENT finale, it was restored to its TNG appearance.}} de:Aussichtslounge pl:Pokój odpraw Category:Starship sections